Done
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: After a stunning betrayal from the one closest to him. Barry is...done. He's just done. Not for Iris/WestAllen fans.


**Possibly OOC, but right now, I really don't care.**

**This is not for WestAllen fans, so just go away instead of reading it then bitching at me. **

**This takes place at some point in season four after the crossover, but otherwise, there is no specific timeframe here. **

Star Labs

Night

Barry walked in, completely devastated. Cisco and Caitlin were in the cortex, talking but they stopped when they saw Barry.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Cisco asked and Barry shook his head.

"Iris…Eddie…" Barry trailed off, unable to say it.

But he didn't need to say more, as they understood. Although at first shocked, the pair of them quickly rushed over to him. Caitlin wrapped her arms around him in a hug as Cisco patted him on the shoulder. Neither of them said anything, just tried to offer their best friend comfort in that moment.

_West-Allen Loft _

_A few minutes earlier _

_Barry made his way inside his home after work, exhausted. It had been a weird few weeks. Eddie Thawne, their dead friend and teammate, had somehow shown up alive and well, walking right into the precinct like it was a normal day at the office. Although stunned, Team Flash, the FBI, and even Argus had performed a variety of tests ranging from DNA to fingerprints to lie detectors. Eddie had passed all of them, confirming he was telling the truth. He was Eddie Thawne._

_As he closed the door, he noticed something odd. A jacket was on his couch, a familiar jacket that he couldn't place. He would later realize it was Eddie's. Hearing what sounded like a scream coming from his bedroom, he sped over. He yanked the door open and stared, shock, betrayal, and pain on his face as he caught Iris and Eddie in bed together. _

Star Labs

Now

Barry sat in the longue, Caitlin next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's too quiet. Could you guys say something?" Barry pleaded, wanting to be distracted.

He didn't want to think, not now.

"Just trying to figure out what to say other than I'm sorry," Caitlin said as Cisco placed what looked like a shot on the tale.

"Here. It's the same stuff I gave you at your bachelor party. You look like you could use it," Cisco said as Barry smiled slightly.

"Thanks buddy, but I don't think alcohol is gonna solve this," Barry sighed. "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry buddy. If there's anything we can do…" Cisco trailed off.

"You both have already done plenty. I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't go to Joe's, not with this," Barry sighed. "Thank you, for just listening. Being there."

"We always will be," Caitlin said with a warm smile.

Hearing someone enter, they looked over to see Iris lingering in the doorway.

"You are not welcome here anymore," Cisco sneered as he walked over.

"Cisco," Cisco stopped as he looked over at Barry. "Could you guys give us a minute?"

It was the last thing Cisco wanted to do, but at the look from Caitlin, Cisco reluctantly nodded. As Cisco walked out, Caitlin stood up and began following after him. However, as she reached Iris, her hair and eye color changed as Killer Frost took over.

"You're lucky Caity doesn't like killing. Otherwise, we'd be having a very 'cold' conversation," Iris shivered as Frost walked out.

For a moment, it was quiet, uncomfortable silence between them.

"Barry…" Iris trialed off, not sure how to start, how to defend herself.

"You've loved him, you've always loved him?" Barry questioned.

"Barry, that's not it," Iris started.

"Then what is it?!" Barry exploded, rising to his feet. "I caught you in bed with him Iris! In our bed! Our wedding, our vows, did that mean anything to you or was it all just a bunch of crap?!"

"Of course it meant something to me Barry! I love you!" Iris insisted but Barry laughed humorlessly.

"I don't believe you anymore Iris. Because you have the same look in your eyes as you did when I asked you if I had anything to worry about now that Eddie was back. I don't think you ever loved me, I think you loved the idea of being with The Flash. I was just some…consolation prize because you never got over Eddie," Barry sneered.

"Barry, that's not true," Iris said desperately.

"I don't believe you anymore Iris. And I'm done," Barry said, realizing how tired he felt. "I'm just done. I'm done taking the blame for when things aren't going your way. I'm done bending over backwards to make you happy and it still isn't enough. I'm done trying to appease your every need and whim. I'm just…done. I've loved you since before I was old enough to know what love was. But I am done chasing after you."

Barry then walked out, leaving Iris to realize what she had just destroyed.

Central City

Same time

Eddie Thawne walked into the back alley, meeting a man.

"So, things went according to plan?" Eddie nodded at the man's question.

"Allen walked in on us," Eddie held his hand out and the man handed him some currency. "Any particular reason you went to all this trouble or tracking me down on my earth, have me assume the identity of my late doppelganger, have me seduce Allen's wife, all just to have him walk in on us?"

"To make Barry Allen suffer," Eobard Thawne smirked. "It's what I do."

**So, what prompted this? Basically, some dickwad who thinks Barry moving on with Wanda rather than waiting for something that might never come in my story 'Torn between two earth' is cheating and also thinks that telling me the same thing repeatedly worded differently makes their opinion more valid (it doesn't).**

**Honestly, Iris is the one most likely to cheat in the relationship, considering Barry has been reduced to her yes-man who worships the ground she walks on and yet it still doesn't seem to be enough for her. They never sold me on Iris loving Barry, considering what it took to make her admit those feeling and even when they're trying to make it seem like she does, like in 2x20, it still seems like Barry is her second choice. **


End file.
